gtafandomcom_sr-20200215-history
Hung Out to Dry
|location = Comrades Bar, Hove Beach, Broker |target = Muscovski |fail = Wasted Busted Muscovski dies Muscovski gets away Muscovski spooked |reward = $100 |unlocks = Clean Getaway |unlockedby = Bull in a China Shop |todo = Go to the laundromat. Chase the shop keeper. Ram the shop keeper's van until he stops. }} Hung Out to Dry is a mission in Grand Theft Auto IV, given to Niko Bellic by Vladimir Glebov to collect protection money. Plot When Niko enters the Comrades Bar, Vlad is talking to Mallorie over the phone and promptly hangs up when he sees that Niko have arrived. Once again, Vlad wants Niko to remind another borrower, a laundromat's owner Vlad calls a "Muscovski jerk", to pay his loan. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission, the player must: * Go to the laundromat. * Chase the shopkeeper. * Ram the shopkeeper's van until he stops. Walkthrough After the cutscene is over, drive around the block to the laundromat. Head into the front and watch the cutscene as the laundromat's owner tosses a basket full of clothes at Niko as a means of hampering his pursuit. The owner runs out the back and flees in a Laundromat van. Chase him on foot until you see the two cars (a Blista Compact and a Sentinel). Pick one and hotwire it. Drive after the laundromat owner and ram into his van until he pulls over and gives up the fight. Niko confirms that Vlad will soon get his money. The mission is passed with a phone call to Vlad. Transcript Video Walkthrough Trivia * Stealing or damaging the Laundromat van parked behind the laundromat, which would have been used by the laundromat owner to flee, would result in the player failing the mission, as the laundromat owner has been "spooked and escaped out the front". This is one of the only two ways of acquiring the van. * If the player blocks the back door with a vehicle, the laundromat owner will somehow get through the vehicle. * The player can return to the laundromat at any time he/she wants to and can open the cash register, getting from $10 to $200. * The laundromat owner would later appear drinking beside Vlad at the beginning of the cutscene for Clean Getaway. * This mission is one of the two missions in which the Laundromat van appears, the other being Meltdown. ** Another way to obtain the laundromat van is while you're chasing and ramming the van, you can shoot him, but doing so will also fail the mission. But the van will locked shut, you will have to move the van to your safehouse to save it. * The player will still get a wanted level for opening the cash register in this mission. * Sometimes, if you destroy the Laundromat Van at the same time the screen cuts to the loading screen when the owner gives up running, the loading screen may load forever with no end. This has been reported on PC versions, and possibly for PS3 and Xbox 360 versions. * Shooting the door of the Laundromat while in a car will make things go faster because this will skip the cutscene of getting in the Laundromat and having to hot wire a car. }} pl:Hung Out to Dry ru:Hung Out to Dry Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA IV Category:GTA IV